She Is Love
by lumosinthedark
Summary: Suki and Ray have been secretly dating since the field trip, but what happens when Ian, Gabe and CJ find out? Will they still trust her enough to make the escape with them? RayxSuki Chapter Ten is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**So I noticed a lack of RayxSuki fanfics out there and decided to change that! This is going to be an ongoing fanfic about my favorite Tower Prep couple. ****I'm going to try to update as quickly as I can, but I'm also working on an ElixClare Degrassi fanfic. **

**Enjoy "She is Love!"**

**

* * *

**

"We shouldn't be doing this," I tell him shakily as his fingers snake into my raven-black hair.

I glance around the small space we are confined in at the moment. Mops, cleaning supplies and brooms line the short walls of the janitors closet, the only place in Tower where I know my friends won't find us. My eyes adjust to the darkness of the space and come to rest on the beautiful dark haired boy in front of me.

I glanced down at his wardrobe: khaki slacks, an un-tucked white collard shirt under the standard red sweater with the Tower Prep insignia stitched in the corner. The uniform of Tower.

Looking back up at his deep, chocolate brown eyes I can see that they are filled with some emotion I've never seen in them before. It's something powerful and strong, like him. I can see the confidence gleaming in his eyes as well as he smirks at me checking him out and whispers, "Like what you see?"

I swallow nervously as I gaze up at him, "Get over yourself Snider." His frustratingly gorgeous smirk grows as he leans down closer to me.

"C'mon Suki, live dangerously," his deep voice whispers as his lips move closer to mine. He backs me up against the wall, trapping me between his arms that rest on the wall on either side of my head. I hear something crashing down, though neither of us seem to care enough to find out what I was.

"What if Ian o-or CJ or Gabe walks in. What would I tell them?" I stammer as his lips ghost over mine. Teasing me, taunting me.

"Relax. We've been secretly dating for months haven't we? They won't find us." He sounds so sure of himself. Then again, when doesn't he sounds sure of himself.

"Ray," I bleat softly as his lips brush my earlobe.

"Suki," he mimics my tone, "We're in a janitor's closet. The only person that knows we're in here is Whisper 119. And she's not going to tell on us."

I can hear the smirk in his voice. I decide he's right and close my eyes as I let him take control.

His lips travel down my jaw and finally press themselves against mine, soft at first, but then with more ferocity. His hands cling to my waist desperately as if he is afraid I'll disappear any second. I know he's being as gentle as he can with me. I mean, it's not easy for him with his strength power. He must feel like he's barely touching me at all because he's so afraid of hurting me.

Everyone here at Tower, we're all "special" as Headmaster likes to call it. We all have abilities that set us apart from everyone else in society. Ray's just happens to be Strength. And I mean lifting 250 pounds on a daily basis strong. Mine is Mimicry. I can mimic anyone's voice if I've heard them once and I can copy anything, from handwriting to pictures, perfectly. My best friends all have powers too. Ian has Preflex, the ability to see things right before they happen and react. CJ, she can read anyone just by the messages their body language is sending and Gabe… well, Gabe uses Hypersuasion to make people do whatever he wants them to do.

That's why we were brought here, I guess. Our abilities took to this mystery school where nothing is as it seems and trying to get answers is like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Ray brings me out of my thoughts when pulls away and draws me close to his chest, resting his chin atop my head.

"What am I going to do without you?" he murmurs. Yes, Ray knows about our plan to escape Tower Prep. I know he won't tell anyone what we're planning. After all he wants out himself, but can't join our group because of one small problem. Ian, CJ and Gabe all hate him with a burning passion.

That's why we have to keep our relationship secret. If they ever found out, I know they would never trust me. And if they don't trust me, I can't escape this place with them.

I close my eyes and we just stand there for a while, holding each other. Neither of us want to face how soon I'm going to be leaving. The preparations for our departure are set. The only thing left for us is to wait for the right opportunity. I don't even know if I'll have time to tell Ray goodbye.

"I love you, Suki," he murmurs quietly. I pull out of reach, taken aback. Ray's dark chocolate colored eyes widen as he realizes what he has said.

"Oh God, Suki… I-I…" he stammers, trying to come up with an excuse. I smile and shake my head, pressing my lips to his softly.

"I love you too, Ray." His lips capture mine once more as he pulls me flush to his body. I'm not sure how long we're like this, trying to get the most of our time together.

"Suki, Ray, curfew is in 10 minutes," Whisper 119 tells us from her soft speaker in the janitor's closet. Ray laughs as we separate from our embrace, but keep our hands linked.

"I can't believe Whisper hasn't reported us," he laughs, causing me to smile.

"I can't believe we said our first 'I love you' s in a janitor's closet. " I tease him.

He pouts and sticks his tongue out at me like he's four, "It just slipped out, okay? I was planning on telling you in a much more… romantic way. I had a picnic and candles and everything."

"I'm only kidding! This was perfect." I laugh. He rolls his eyes at me and grabs my hand. Ray reaches for the door to let us out. As soon as he opens it, I know something's wrong. Walking out of the closet, I'm confronted with my worst nightmare.

Standing there with incredulous and appalled looks on their faces are my three people who I never wanted to find out about us.

Ian, Gabe and CJ.

* * *

**Suspense! Just as a warning, Suki may seem a little out of character in the next few chapters, but it's only because she's dealing with a lot of stress and isn't going to be the positive, majorly upbeat person she usually is. **

**Hope you all liked the first chapter! Reviews are greatly appreiciated and inspire me to post more frequently. **

**Love you all!**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a great big, ginormous thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Since I'm in a really good mood today I decided to add another chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Suki?" Gabe is the first to speak, the hurt and disappointment in his voice, "What's going on?"

Ray and I quickly separate our hands and I can feel my cheeks burning. This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't ever supposed to know about us. I was going to escape and Ray was going to find me when he got out of Tower: whether he managed to escape or just graduated. This wasn't part of the plan.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Ian growls at my boyfriend. Oh god, this can't be good.

"_Me_? I didn't do anything Suki didn't like," he says, smugly. I glare at him and slap his arm, earning a groan from Ray.

"I swear to God, you piece of-" I cut Ian off.

"Ian, please," I plead as he takes a menacing step towards Ray, "Let me explain."

He looks at me and crosses his arms, "Fine. Explain. Explain why exactly you're coming out of a janitor's closet with our worst enemy with messy hair and flushed cheeks."

I glance at Ray, who takes my hand comfortingly and gives me a loving gaze. He laces our fingers together, a motion not left unnoticed by the group, as I take a deep breath.

"Ray and I… we're…" I can't even bring myself to say it to them. I look at the ground to avoid their intrusive stares.

"We're involved," he finally says, giving my hand a squeeze. His voice gives me the courage to tell my friends everything.

"We've been… seeing each other for a while now." I hate the shocked and appalled on my friends' faces.

"How could you not tell us Suki?" CJ, who hasn't spoken up until this point, asks in a solemn voice as Whisper gives the 5 minute warning.

I close my eyes tightly, trying to block out what is happening.

"I was scared," I say quietly, "I was scared you wouldn't trust me anymore. That you wouldn't let me come with you guys."

"I can't do this right now," Gabe suddenly says, angrily, "I'm going back to the dorm where I don't have to deal with traitors. You coming Ian?"

I flinch at his harsh words, not wanting to believe that my sweet friend Gabe is capable of being so cruel.

Ian looks from me to Gabe and CJ before nodding, "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

I stare helplessly as my best friends turn their backs on me and walk away.

"C'mon." Ray says softly, "I'll take you back to your room."

He picks me up bridal style in his arms like I weigh nothing. And with his super strength, to him I probably don't.

CJ isn't in the dorm when I get there. I'm not sure where she is, maybe the observatory or in the tunnels under the school.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep," Ray asks as he sets me in my bed. I shake my head.

"No, I'll be okay," I tell him, though I must not be very convincing as he kicks off his shoes and climbs into the bed, facing towards me. His warm arms find me and wrap around my body, enveloping me in his deep, woodsy smell. I shut my eyes and I am about to slip into unconsciousness until I hear the door of my dorm open and slam loudly as my roommate enters. My eyes snap open and I lift my head to see my roommate and two best friends fuming as they look on at Ray and I.

"Out," is all CJ says to Ray as Ian and Gabe glare at him. He kisses my forehead before ducking his head and leaving the room under my friends' intimidating glare.

Then, when my boyfriend is gone, she turns to me, "How the hell could you keep this from me… from us?" She asks me in a hurt tone, glancing at the others.

I look towards the ground, sheepishly.

"I thought we were all friends Suki. I thought could all trust each other," Ian says to me.

"You know, I just can't believe you see anything in that guy. He's a jerk and a hothead and doesn't have an ounce of kindness in him. And do you know what he did to Señor Guapo?" Gabe almost yells.

"I love him guys!" I yell to shut them all up. They stare incredulously at me, not speaking.

Gabe shakes his head at me and turns around so he isn't facing towards me any longer, like he can't stand to even look at me.

"She's not lying, you know," CJ says quietly. Gabe throws his hands up in defeat, then runs his fingers through his dark hair while turning to glare at me through the dark glasses framing his eyes.

"Does he know?" Ian asks suddenly, "Does he know about our plan?"

I look at the ground, wishing I could be anywhere else with anyone else. I want them to trust me, I really do. It's just… there's this connection between Ray and I.

"He knows," I say quietly.

"Suki!" Ian almost yells, "How are we supposed to trust you if you go around telling people about our plans to… you know…" he says, not outright saying what we're planning, just in case anyone is listening in.

"And he's a Rook," Gabe adds. Ian holds out his hands as if to say _see what I mean?_ The Rooks are an underground fraternity at Tower Prep that use a chemical called CorvusH40 to enhance their powers. Ian and Gabe were originally tapped to be Rooks, but Gabe was kicked out and Ian left because Gabe couldn't be with him.

"He joined for the same exact reason you wanted to join, Ian. He wanted to find out the secrets of the school so he could leave too!"

"It doesn't change that fact that he's a Rook! I'm sorry to do this, but we can't trust him. And if you're affiliated with him… well, I don't think we can trust you," Ian says quietly.

"What? No, you can trust me, guys!" I protest, but my words are futile.

"Then prove it to us, Suki," Gabe chimes in, looking towards Ian, "You have to choose."

Ian nods, "It's us or him."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I had to leave it like this, but it's just way too fun to have the suspense :]**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be up by tomorrow seeing as I'm in a very writing-y mood lately. **

**Review so I know how to make the new chapters better!**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I felt bad leaving it off with such a huge cliffhanger last time, so this chapter is extra long- that's about 2,000 words (almost 4 pages)! I want to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers as well. You guys really inspire me to write and update as fast as I can. **

**So, here's chapter three of "She Is Love". Just as a warning, Suki may seem a little out of character in this because she's under so much stress with the decision and the escape and all. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I manage to avoid them and the ultimatum for a week before everything starts to fall apart. I haven't talked to any of my friends, or Ray for that matter, since they found out about us. I haven't been able to sleep, eat or concentrate on anything. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind.

So here I am, sitting alone in the Café at dinner pushing around the food on my plate but not eating a bite, when Ray comes up to me. He drops his bag down and sets his tray down across from me.

"What's shakin' hot stuff?" he says, trying to be funny. Usually his stupid jokes and cheesy pick up lines work on me, but today they definitely don't.

"Okay, what's up with you? You've barely said two words to me since Archer and his friends found out about us," Ray says candidly, "Can you please just tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing. Really," I say softly, refusing to look at him. I can feel his eyes boring into my skull as I stare down at my food.

"Suki," he says gently, lifting my chin with his fingers so I'll look at him, "Tell me what's wrong."

I just shake my head at him and rub my temples, closing my eyes.

"Are you sick? I can take you to Nurse if you want me to." he questions, grasps my hand and rubs his thumb over it in a circular motion. I shake my head again.

"You're not eating anything," he observes, motioning to my uneaten food.

"Not hungry," I mutter.

I hear Ray sigh as he tries to pull more information out of me, "I haven't seen you around Archer and the rest of them in a while. Did something happen that I should know about?"

And just like that something snaps inside of me and I break down. I mean, sobbing and sniffling, the whole shebang. It's not like me to be this sensitive. Usually I'm the strong one, the one that doesn't break under pressure. I guess this is different. Ray grabs both of our bags and takes me in his arms, leading us out of the Café and all of the people that I know are staring.

He walks me towards his dorm (it's closer to the Café than mine is) and sits me down on his bed. He sits in his desk chair across from me and reaches over to wipe the tears off my face with his thumb.

"Tell me what happened so I can go kick Archer's ass." I laugh through my tears, though I know he's probably not joking.

"Suki," he pleads.

"They're making me choose," I finally blurt out, looking up at him, "Between you and them. And I don't want to give them the answer because I know they won't like it when I pick you over them. But I can't just sit back and see my friends go while I'm stuck here. I don't know what to do!"

Ray looks at me with sympathy and pulls me close to him, "Pick them."

I pull away, shocked, "W-What? But I love you Ray. I can't just forget about what we have!"

"I'm not saying you have to. I'm just saying that you love them too," he tells me softly, his chocolate eyes gazing at me in a way that says, _I'll still love you either way, _"And… I can see what this place is doing to you. It's changing you Suki and not in a good way. You need out of this place. We, you and I together, we can wait. You can't wait: so pick them."

I sob into his chest, still torn between the people I love as he comforts me.

"For being a possessive, egotistical, jealous boyfriend, you sure are selfless," I tease once my tears have subsided.

"Come on, lets go find those idiot friends of yours," Ray says, rolling his eyes at my comment and helping me to my feet before leading me to the door.

* * *

"Can I just tell you guys how this all happened? Please, can you just let me give you the whole story instead of just your assumptions?" I ask, walking up to my supposed friends in the hallway, "And I have an answer to your ultimatum."

They all glance at each other, "Fine," Ian responds for the group, "But not out here. Meet in the observatory after the Monitors check the dorms. We all need to sort this out before anything else happens."

With that, they leave me standing there. Alone. I stay there for a moment, tears forming in my eyes, hoping I haven't completely lost my best friends.

* * *

"Okay, we're all here," Ian says from his seat on top of the table, the others sitting on the couch facing me by our "What We Know" board in the observatory, the only place in Tower where Whisper 119 isn't tracking us or watching us.

"I'm not going to choose," I tell them stubbornly.

"Then we'll choose for you," Gabe says harshly, "You can't come." Ian and CJ glance at each other, clearly not agreeing. Gabe is just being jealous and domineering. He's got that _either I get you or no one does_ attitude going and I seriously want to slap him.

"Will you just let me explain!" I shriek, "I'm not going to be forced to choose like some child! I love you guys and I trust you all with my life, but the thing is, I love Ray too. So here's the plan. I'm going to continue seeing Ray and we are going to continue working on the escape. I'm not choosing between the people I love, Ian."

"But we can't trust a Rook, Suki. He selfish, dishonest and deceitful," Ian says and I glare at him, daring him to interrupt me again.

"_Selfish_? He's the one who told me to decide on you guys!" I inform them, "Just let me explain what happened."

"Fine. Talk away," Gabe says.

I look at my friends, "Ray and I… we've been together for six months," I begin, the others gaping at me, not realizing how long I've kept this a secret, but not interrupting, "It started after the field trip for Biology. We met up to finish the project after my poison ivy cleared up and… I don't know… we connected I guess."

"Did you… you know…" CJ trails off, implying a great deal with her sentence. My face flushes a deep red.

"CJ!" I shriek.

"What?" she shrugs, "I'm just asking."

"No. We've only kissed." I tell her, embarrassment clear in my voice.

"And he knows about… the plan," Gabe says quietly.

" Yes, he knows about our plans to leave; I told him two months ago. And please don't tell me how bad of an idea it was to say anything. He deserved to know why I kept disappearing for hours on end because we were in the tunnels or the forest or the observatory."

Ian lets out a deep sigh and runs his hand through his hair. I know he thinks that Ray is going to tell on our plans. But I know Ray better than that. He won't tell Headmaster where we've gone.

That's another reason we tried to keep things secret. I knew that if Headmaster or anyone knew that Ray and I are involved when Ian, Gabe, CJ and I escape, they'll go after him.

"It's not like Fenton and Emily don't know either, guys," I point out.

Gabe rolls his eyes, "Yeah, but Emily wants to join the Broken and Fenton… well, he's just Fenton. No one pays attention to much of what he says anyway. Ray on the other hand? He's not exactly the most reliable person at Tower."

I walk from my spot near the "What We Know" cabinet and towards my friends,

"He wants to join us, you know," I add. They all look over at me in surprise, "He wants out of Tower too. But he knew that you guys wouldn't let him join us. That four people was too much of a risk without him coming and jeopardizing our escape even more."

"So what was he planning on doing when we finally left Tower?" CJ asks me.

"He was going to try to find a way out himself. If that didn't work he was going to find me after graduation," I say softly, "But I don't know how I'm going to deal with being so far from him for that long. Four years is a lot of time."

Everyone is quiet for a minute and CJ comes over and wraps her arms around me in comfort.

"You really love him don't you?" Gabe asks me. I nod silently.

"So the closet… what was that?" Ian asks finally. I feel my face flush again and I so don't want to answer his question. Their eyes all rest on me, egging me on to tell what happened.

"It's our six month anniversary. We just wanted to spend some time together," I say simply.

"Still… I don't think, after everything he's done, that I can trust him." Ian tells me, "I mean, he tried to get me killed on the Buffer court the first day and with what he's pulled on everyone else here. I just don't know Suki. I don't think you should be with someone like that. He's just… he's they type of person to put himself before everyone else.

Suddenly there is a jingling sound outside the observatory door, like that of trying to find the right key, and we all freeze, staring at the door as the sound continues, followed by a familiar voice.

"God dammit Suki," the voice says softly. I glance at the others apologetically and open the door quietly.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper yell, pulling him into the observatory. The others look on with mixed emotions on their faces.

"Hi Ray, how are you? Fine Suki, thanks for asking," he teases me.

"You told him _where_ the observatory is?" Ian says in and exasperated voice, "What else did you do? Show him the tunnels?"

I shoot Ian a glare and turn towards the dark haired boy in front of me, "Why are you here?" I ask, concern lacing my voice.

"The Monitors are checking rooms again. With Headmaster. I tried calling you, Suki, but your PDA went straight to voicemail. Someone tipped them off that you guys snuck out." Ray tells us quickly.

"How do we know it wasn't you that tipped him off and is trying to lure us into getting sent to West Campus," Ian inquires skeptically.

"Why would_ I _tip off Headmaster about events concerning my girlfriend getting sent to West Campus?" His eyes narrow at the blonde boy.

When no one moves for a second he responds with more intensity, "Come on. We don't have much time!" Ray motions us to the door.

"Guys," CJ says, "He's telling the truth. Hurry."

Ian, Gabe, CJ and I head towards trap door in the floorboards to the tunnels.

"Well," I say to Ray as he watches the others disappear into the tunnels, "Come on!" He quickly shuts and locks the observatory door and follows me down it the tunnels.

"What is this place?" Ray asks, grasping my hand as follow the others through underground labyrinth.

"The tunnels. They lead everywhere in the school. It's how we get around without being caught." I explain quickly as we run towards the dorms.

"Guys!" I hear Ian's voice, urgent in front of us. I can see a flash of green and I know what's coming at us.

"GNOMES!"

* * *

**As usual, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, it just had to be done. Reviews are phenomenal, but please be honest in them! I should have the next chapter up within the next two days, so please be patient!**

**In other news, I go back to school tomorrow (hence the longer update estimate) and I am super bummed that break is over. :( Why must I go back to late nights and way to early mornings?**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**So today was my first day back at school and it actually didn't go that bad (big shocker actually!). I also just watched Inception (thanks for getting me hooked Nate. Gosh!) and was in a really good mood so I decided to post another chapter! (Sorry it's a little shot in comparison to the last chapter. But I figured a short update is better than no update at all!)**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

I freeze, seeing the green lights from the eyes of the gnomes flashing all around us. I can't seem to move my feet from where they stand, as if I'm nailed right there to the floor. The gnomes' dark, armor covered figures loom closer on every side but one. I feel as though all the wind has been knocked out of me at the sight of the people- the things- threatening my friends.

"Run, Suki!" Ian yells, snapping me out of my daze. I move to follow CJ and Gabe to their hiding spot behind some rickety old crates. I try to pull Ray along with me but he just doesn't budge from his spot in the dimly lit corridor.

"Come on!" I say forcefully, but he just shakes his head. He pulls his warm hand out of mine.

"I'm going to help Archer," he says, drawing my body flush to his and presses his lips gently to mine before pushing me towards Gabe and CJ, "I love you."

I reach my friends. "We have to help them," I say frantically. They glance at each other with an odd look on their faces. I motion for them to get up, but when I look over at Ian he's taking out gnomes left and right. He's throwing punches and dodging kicks using his Preflex. Ray is there too, using his strength to his advantage in taking down the gnomes. Together, the get rid of the gnomes in record time, running back towards us.

"Not bad Snider," Ian tells Ray. Suddenly, another gnome sneaks up and grabs onto Ian. Before any of us can react, Ray is grabbing the thing and pulling it away from my friend. He throws it against the metal door behind them. A dent from where the gnome hit the door is visible when it hits the ground.

Sometimes I forget how strong he really is.

"Thanks," Ian says breathlessly.

"No problem Archer. I did what I had to do," Ray says, nodding to my friend.

"Go. Before more of them come. We don't have the gnome communicator tonight," Ian tells us all, pushing us towards the tunnel leading to the dorms.

The boys drop CJ and I off at our dorm first, "Hurry. I don't know how soon the Monitors are going to be there," Ray tells me, kissing me quickly before pushing me towards the secret panel.

I wrap my arms around him in a quick hug before the boys disappear down the dark hallway. CJ helps me into the dorm right as I hear the Monitors outside our door. We scramble to close the passage way wall and flop down on our beds, flipping through the open magazines there. I hear the door knob turn as a Monitor enters. It's the same one that was immune to Gabe's hyper suasion.

"I like this one. What do you think?" I ask CJ, holding up the magazine and pointing to a random outfit. CJ glances at the Monitor and then back to me. I can see Headmaster waiting just outside the room, not entering.

"I like it. What about you?" CJ asks the Monitor as I hold up the magazine, trying to suppress a smile as the Monitor's eyes widen momentarily. His cheeks turn a light pink and he looks a bit flustered by our question. I realize only then that he's flustered because he believed that he would catch us out of the dorm. CJ and I stifle our laughter at his ridiculous look until he returns to his standard impassive look.

"Make sure you stay in your room," he says in his always serious face, cheeks still slightly flushed, before slamming the door and leaving CJ and I in a fit of the giggles.

**Ray's POV**

I never thought I'd be in a position like this where I'm relying on _Ian Archer_ to lead me somewhere, but here I am following him and that idiot, Gabe Forrest, in secret tunnels under the school.

The things I do for that girl.

"This way," Archer calls back to me. I follow him through the dimly lit underground concrete structure.

"This should be your dorm," he says, "You said Don and Fenton won't be in the room right?"

"Yeah. They're usually both gone by now. They weren't there when I left and they probably won't be there when I get back."

"Good. We don't need even _more_ people to know about the tunnels," Gabe says. I open up the panel to my dorm, quickly looking around for my roommates. Thank god no one is there.

"Wait," I hear Archer's voice come from behind me. I climb back into the dark tunnels, "I just want to make sure we're clear: If you _ever_ hurt Suki, I promise it will be the last time you ever hurt anyone else ever again," his finger pokes me in the chest, trying to make his point apparent.

"I don't plan on it, Archer," I tell him, then add, "I left the Rooks, by the way. Just thought you should know," I say before climbing into my dorm and shutting the secret panel leaving Archer and Forrest behind with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

I flop on my bed, thinking about the night's events as my roommates arrive back in the room only moments later.

"Hey man," Don says to me as he walks into the dorm, collapsing down on his bed.

"Hey," I say nonchalantly.

"So, I gotta run something by you man," Don tells me. I prop my head up on my arm, looking over at my red-head friend, "Is this about a chick? Cause I'm telling you, Scarlett isn't worth it," I respond.

"It's not about Scarlett," he laughs, "but it is about a girl."

"You know boys," Fenton is about to say something, but Don throws a pillow at his head, "I don't care," he growls.

"Anyway," Don continues, "What would you think if I asked Suki Sato out? I mean she's not dating anyone right now, right? And even you have to agree, the girl is _hot_."

I bolt upright in my bed, "Suki Sato? As is in Archer's Suki Sato?" I clarify. Images of Don and Suki together flood my mind I and I cringe. The image of him kissing her. Touching her. Thinking about her. It's almost more than I can stomach.

"Yeah. I want to ask her out," he repeats, eyeing me, "Is that a problem?"

_Yes. It's a huge problem. Not only is she my girlfriend, but I know you just want her for her body. You have no actual interest in pursuing a relationship with her. _

I clear my throat, "No. Not a problem." I try desperately to keep my voice from wavering. Thank God Don isn't the most observant guy in the world.

"So it's settled. You'll be my wingman when I ask her out tomorrow."

* * *

**So I don't think this was a bad of an ending as the last few chapters have had. Some suspense yes, but not as terribly cliffhanger-ish as the others have had. Oh, and I promise you that the next chapter will have no cliffhangers! YAY!**

**Also I'm going to try to update tomorrow, but if that doesn't work out, I won't be able to update until the weekend. **

**Reviews are supermegafoxyawesomehot (anyone catch my A Very Potter Musical reference? Yes? No? Am I that lame? :P )**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I know I left the last chapter off at a really weird ending (I personally have no idea what I was thinking) and wanted to say I was sorry for that. A big thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys have inspired me to continue this story and make it better than I thought it could be. Thanks!**

**Anyway, please enjoy Chapter Five!**

**

* * *

**

When Don and Ray come up to our table in the Café the next day, I'm extremely worried. Luckily we are some of the last people in the Café as most people are outside enjoying the weekend. Ray shoots me an apologetic look when Don isn't looking at him. I glance at Ian, Gabe and CJ who are equally confused by the approach.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" I ask, annoyance hinting in my voice as the boys sit down across from me.

"Hey Suki. This is my friend, Don," Ray says in an almost uneasy tone. I notice the subtle clenching and unclenching of his fist and I know this is not going to end well.

"Hi?" I say, taken aback as Don leans just a little too close to me across the table. I glance to CJ on my right who mouths _he likes you_.

"So, Suki Sato," Don says, trying to sound all suave, but failing miserably, "I've heard a lot about you."

I catch a whiff of his offending cologne and almost gag. Is Ray seriously friends with this guy? I also can't believe he is actually sitting by watching all this and not ripping Don's head off. Don's not at all as sweet and endearing as Ray is. He doesn't call me beautiful like Ray does. He doesn't give me butterflies like Ray does. He isn't my Ray.

I start to think back to the other night in the closet. The way his hands clasped me tight to him. The look of love in his eyes. The way he-

"So, do you want to?" Don asks, pulling me out of my thoughts, a hopeful expression on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I stammer, trying to convey surprise instead of confusion.

"Will you, Suki Sato, go on a date with me?" he says slowly, as if I'm some dim-witted dog instead of one of the top students in our class. I glance at Ray who is eyeing my reaction closely, trying to gauge what I'll say.

"Um… look I'm flattered and all Don," I start, "but I kind of like someone else."

Don looks taken aback and immediately eyes Gabe, "Who?" he asks, eyes narrowing.

"A guy back home," I say quickly.

"Whatever, I can tell you're lying. You're just a bitch anyway. Not even worth trying to get a tap," Don insults, standing from the seat with a sneer. Without any notice and before any of my friends can speak up, Ray's fist suddenly comes in contact with Don's jaw.

"Dude! What the hell was that for?" the red-headed teen shrieks, clutching his face.

"Don't ever talk about her like that again. Got it?" Ray snarls. Don rubs his jaw, glaring at the dark haired boy.

"You'll regret this," he sneers at my boyfriend before leaving the Café in a huff. My friends and I look on in disbelief as Ray sits back down at the table, this time next to me.

"I think we all need to have a little talk," Ian says to all of us, "Meet in the observatory in 10. Even you Ray."

We all nod and leave the room one at a time, spacing out each exit so not to seem suspicious.

Ray and I are the last to leave and we walk towards my dorm room in silence.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there," I tell him. He looks down at me with a small smile on his lips as we enter my dorm.

"You're my girlfriend," he says simply, as if it answers everything.

"You're such a sap," I tease him as I take his hand and lead him through the tunnels towards the observatory.

"You know, you can be one cruel woman," he jokes right back.

"Oh and you're a ball of sunshine all the time Mr. Pent-Up-Aggression-Is-My-Middle-Name." Ray gapes at me for my comeback, poking me in the stomach and causing me to giggle.

"Says the tech geek that refused to laugh at my jokes."

"They sucked! 'What's brown and sticky?' I mean, come on. It's not exactly genius," I laugh at him when he clutches his heart in feigned hurt.

"You're hitting me where I live, lady," he says, playfully shoving me.

When we get to the hidden room, my friends are already there, discussing something in hushed tones. Soft sunshine filters in through the windows, casting it's rays into the room and highlighting the small dust motes floating in the air. Ray looks around the room, taking in the huge, shiny telescope and piles of dusty books and objects. His eyes finally rest on the "What We Know" board that is open and revealing our secrets to him. He walks over to it, running his fingers lightly over the information. The astounded look on his face tells me that he can't believe that we know this much about the school.

"Great, you guys are here," Ian starts, looking towards Ray and I.

"So what's all this about, Archer?" he asks the blonde teen skeptically. He continues to look around the room, trying to hide his awe until his eyes find the table with all the maps on it and widen in shock.

"Where'd you get these?" He asks swiftly, skimming his fingers over the maps. Ian waves off his comment, "Later."

"Look, CJ, Gabe and I have been talking and we think that, for the good of the group, you should come with us," I look up at my friends in surprise as Ian continues, "I mean, you've got the combat experience- and God knows we need another fighter in this group." Ian laughs.

"Hey, I'm not useless you know!" Gabe protests.

"No, but you also ran away screaming like a girl from a spider last week," Ian points out, grinning so he knows he's joking, "Not to mention the fact that you must be attracted to the ground."

"I'm not attracted to the ground! I'm perfectly – HUMPH". Gabe's sentence is cut off when he trips over a stack of books by the base of the couch.

"Exhibit A," Ian laughs. Gabe shoots him a dirty look before dusting himself off and resuming his place on the worn red couch.

"That," he huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "is beside the point."

Ian laughs before continuing talking to Ray, "You're obviously loyal enough to stand up for Suki and risk getting caught warning us about the Monitors. And you _did_ quit the Rooks. So, what do you say? Do you want to escape with us?"

A slow smile spreads across Ray's face.

"How soon do we leave?"

* * *

**I think it's appropriate to have Ray escape with Suki and the gang, is it not?**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter by the way: **

**_"Nice of you to join us Ms. Sato," a familiar voice resonates through the calm forest. I spin around and come face to face with my worst nightmare._**

**I know, I know I'm evil for doing that, but it's just too much fun! I'll try to update by Wednesday at the latest, but I have a bunch of projects and tests coming up so I may not get to it until Thursday. Lets just keep our fingers crossed that evil Mr. Walker will move the test date to Friday!**

**Connect Four Not War**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I'm gonna apologize in advance for this short chapter. I figured it was better to update short than not get a chance to update until _Sunday! _School has been super insane lately with a million and a half projects (Biology, Honors English, and AP European History projects. All due Friday I might add!) and tests, plus my best friend has this big recital thing on Saturday for her ice skating so I'm gonna be gone all day to support her at that!**

**A big thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers that inspire me for every update. This chapter definitely wouldn't be up without you guys!**

**Anyway, here's the (short!) next chapter of "She Is Love".**

**

* * *

**

Tonight is the night.

Tonight everything changes.

I grab my PDA from it's spot on the nightstand next to me and use it's soft glow to illuminate the room. I creep over to CJ's bed and shake her awake. We work in silence, grabbing everything we intend to bring. There is a soft knock on the panel of the wall leading to the tunnels. It slides open quietly and reveals the three boys waiting wordlessly in the tunnels, motioning for us to hurry. CJ and I grab the last of the things we'll need and follow them into the underground labyrinth.

"You're positive that app on your PDA can hack Whisper 120 right?" Ian asks me. We're running through the passageways towards the edge of campus where it will drop us off close to West Campus. At least, that's what the maps are telling us.

"If it's made by Sato Systems, I can crack whatever codes they throw at me," I reply to Ian. The only perk of having this insane school's technology made by my parents' company is knowing that I can hack in with relative ease.

"Good. Gabe, you're all set to use Hypersuasion on anyone we see, right?" He asks, turning towards Gabe who nods, "And Ray. You're ready with kick some ass if we need to?"

"You kidding me Archer?" Ray asks, laughing, "I came out of the womb with my fists up and a roundhouse kick almost as bad ass as Chuck Norris's."

I can almost see Gabe rolling his eyes at my boyfriend while Ian just laughs. I'm surprised Ian's being so cool about Ray now. I guess he's just learning to let go of the past.

"Who's Chuck Norris?" CJ asks, glancing at all of us, genuinely confused.

"Don't worry Ceej. It's nothing important," I assure her as the boys start cracking Chuck Norris jokes left and right.

"Guys," I say quietly and they all stop their chatter, "We're getting close. Listen."

Everyone stops and listens for a moment as the sound of a single screaming boy echoes softly through the tunnels. I hear CJ take in a quick gasp at the horrid sound. It gets louder as we keep walking, assuring us with it's ghastly noise that we're that much closer to getting out.

"Not far now," Ian comments quietly as we move in silence through the tunnels, the only sound being made from the screaming and the static of the Gnome translator. I feel Ray come up behind me and take hold of my hand. Even in the darkness of the passageways, illuminated only by the screens of our PDAs, I can see him smile down at me before he leans in my ear, "I'm glad we're getting out of here together."

I grin back at him and lace our fingers together, whispering back, "Me too."

"Alright lovebirds. Save it until we're actually _out_ of the school," Gabe tells us, poking me in the side. I swat him upside the head in return, giggling as he rubs the back of his head, muttering something about Señor Guapo getting me back in my sleep.

"This is our exit," Ian says, pointing to a passage way that ends in a covering of metal bars. A light breeze and a soft glow come through the exit. There must be a full moon tonight.

Everything is quiet as we make our way through the short passage. Ian looks towards Ray who squeezes my hand and makes his way to the bars. The two look at each other, Ian mouthing the words _one… two… three_. On three they yank the metal off the concrete walls cleanly.

Everyone looks at each other and exits the tunnels one by one into the cool night air. I'm last to leave the underground passageways and as soon as I exit, I know something is wrong.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Sato," a familiar voice resonates through the calm forest. I spin around and come face to face with my worst nightmare.

Headmaster.

* * *

**Dun dun DUHHH! Sorry again for the cliffhanger guys! **

**So, reviews are awesomely amazingly phenomenal!**

**I also wanted to link a few Tower Prep videos that I've been listening too a lot while writing this whole fic. They are as follows:**

"**Tower Prep This = Love**" **by spnGabriel at you tube .com/watch?v=Y6mXuSqgkWw&feature=related**

**And** **"She Is Love {Ray/Suki}" by hup123hup123slapslap at you tube .com/watch?v=SvWx6kewZTY&feature=fvw**

**Both are great vids so check them out! (Btw, remove the spaces between you tube .com for the links. It wouldn't let me post otherwise.)  
**

**Make Cake not Hate!**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So as always, a big thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. I hope you guys like Chapter Seven!**

**

* * *

**

**Ray's POV**

_Suki. _

_Where is Suki? _

"Shouldn't you be a little more worried about yourself right now Mr. Snyder?" A unfamiliar voice asks. I slowly open my eyes, my vision blurry and trying to adjust to the bright, artificial light above me.

"Where is she?" I ask the man in scrubs and a surgical mask above me, my voice hoarse and rough from little use.

"My, my we have a loyal one here today," the man says, turning to reach for something behind him.

While his back is turned, I try as hard as I can to get off the hospital bed I've been placed on, but for whatever reason I can't move. Glancing down at my wrists, I see that I'm cuffed to the arms of the bed. I lift my head and peer towards my feet. They are cuffed as well.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," the man says in his frail, elderly voice, "The metal is made to withstand forces of over 600 pounds. It was specially designed for people with you ability. Not even the most well trained and experienced Strength user has been able to escape."

"Tell me where Suki is!" I yell, ignoring the man's words and struggling even more against the restraints. I can feel the metal cutting into my wrists, rubbing the skin raw, "Tell me what you've done to her!"

The old man looks at me, a sick, twisted smile infecting his face. I feel a pinch on my arm and my vision starts to go fuzzy. I glance over to the man who smiles at me, holding up a syringe. Dark splotches appear in my sight and I feel heavy all over, as if my body's been turned to stone. The darkness seeps into my brain, clouding my vision.

I try my hardest not to give in. Not to succumb to the languid feeling washing over my body. But even my strength ability isn't enough to keep me from falling prey to the sedative.

"Suki…" I murmur one last time before I surrender to the darkness.

**Suki's POV**

The gnomes grab me, holding me in place while Headmaster paces around me. Ian is the only one of my friends in sight. The gnomes hold the blonde boy in the same position as they have me, no intention of letting us go anytime soon.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Headmaster asks, striding in front of us, the smile on his face anything but pleasant.

"Where are the others?" Ian yells before a gnome slaps a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet boy!" Headmaster bellows. My friend struggles against the gnome, but in the position he currently being kept in the captor is able to subdue him easily.

"How did you find out?" I ask quietly. A gnome's hand covers my mouth until Headmaster shakes his head at the creature. It releases is hand from my lips.

"Your little friend CJ isn't as loyal as you thought, is she?" he smirks at the two of us and evil light flickering in his eyes.

"You don't know her! CJ would never do that!" Ian manages to say, though his voice is still muffled under the gnomes gloved hand.

Headmaster eyes him jadedly, "I think I know my own daughter, Archer."

Ian and I exchange glances, finally knowing who gave us away. Who was leading the gnomes straight to us.

"You two. You are two of the greatest students this school has ever seen. And I do _not_ intend on losing you because of some ideological dream of freedom!" Headmaster yells, his voice increasing with every word. I can hear his frustration, his… _desperation_.

"This isn't a school… is it, Headmaster?" I ask him, cautiously, testing the waters for his response.

He snorts, retorting in that condescending tone, "Wouldn't you like to know, Ms. Sato."

Headmaster begins pacing in front of us once more, branches snapping with every stride. I finally get up the courage to ask him, voice as soft and fragile as I can make it, "Please sir. Where are our friends?"

He glares at me, then switches his gaze to Archer, "Take them to West Campus."

My mind immediately flashes to the tunnels, hearing the screams of the boy, echoing endlessly through the caverns.

"NO!" Ian yells, mouth breaking free from under the gnome's hand. It takes five of them to clasp him once more as he kicks and squirms to try to break free. He tries to fight them off, but it's no use. There's nothing we can do.

We're going to West Campus.

* * *

**So what do you think? Where do you think I should take the story from here? Know how I want it to end, but I'm a little fuzzy on the inbetween parts from here until the ending. Suggestions are greatly appreciated for the continuation of this fic!**

**As always, reviews are wonderfully encouraging and help me put up chapter sooner!**

**Also, I promise there's going to be a lot more Ruki fluff in the next few chapters (mainly because I'm in a really romantic mood lately)!**

**Writing not Fighting,**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I figured that since my last few updates have been pretty short, I'd do a bit longer update this time. This chapter has a bit of a gloomy/ meloncholy mood because that's just how I see West Campus like, so it's not really a happy chapter. Mainly, its just setting up whats going to happen a few chapter from now, so please be patient for the action!**

**P.S. there _is_ a bit of fluff in this chapter :] **

**Review! Review! Review! **

**Enjoy Chapter Eight!**

**

* * *

**

**Ray's POV**

My screams fill the small room, drowning out any other sound. The pain, it's almost unbearable. It feels like there's fire ablaze through my veins, burning me from the inside out. My limbs feel as though they are about to be torn from by body, my mind as though it's alight in a liquid inferno.

"All you have to do is tell us what you know," his voice enters my thoughts, calm and surreal, like icy water washing over the flames, "And the pain will stop. I'll inject the antidote. This will all be over. Just tell me how you got the maps out of the school."

"Not a chance," I say through gritted teeth, sweat beading on my brow. The pain in my veins increases exponentially, screams racking my body.

"I guess this isn't enough it is Mr. Snyder," his voice says. Something pries my eyelids open, forcing me to gaze at the screen above me.

"Tell us were you found the maps," he repeats. Suki's face flashes on the screen above me, her screams matching mine. It tears me apart to see her in so much pain.

"You… can't… make… me… talk," I whisper, my jaw clenched in pain. Instead of turning up the pain on me, I see Suki's screaming worsen. Tears spring to my eyes. I can't stand seeing her like this.

"Fine," I whisper, "I'll tell you everything. Just don't hurt her."

**Suki's POV**

When I finally wake up, I'm in a room. Alone.

I try to remember how I got here- _why _I'm here- but my mind is fuzzy and tinged gray at the edges. I can remember the tunnels, can remember Ray. I remember leaving and seeing the gnomes and headmaster. I remember them grabbing us and I remember the order to take us to West Campus. And then….

Nothing.

"Suki?" a soft voice comes from outside the door. _I know that voice_. Slowly, the knob turns and in walks Ray. Clad in a light blue button down and khakis, his body looks the same. But upon looking at his face, I know he's been changed.

"Hey," I say quietly, my voice not physically able to go above a whisper, though I'm not sure why. My throat kills. It's like I've swallowed sand.

'It's from the screaming," he says quietly, almost as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking, "Your voice that is. When they brought you and Ian, all we could hear for hours was your screaming. It.. It tore me apart to hear you like that, in so much pain, and not be able to do anything."

"Ray," I say softly, taking my hand in his and squeezing it tenderly. He's so vulnerable right now and I feel like I have to say something to help. He shakes his head, telling me not to talk. He looks at me, pulling me into his arms and enveloping me in his strong embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispers into my hair, "I should have done more to protect you. Done more to protect the group."

"You can't blame yourself. It was CJ who tipped off Headmaster. She's his daughter after all."

I look up at him, tears in my eyes.

"We're never going to make it out are we?"

Ray looks down at our intertwined hands and we both know the answer, "We have to be strong, Suke. We have to keep hoping that someday we'll get to leave. To be free."

He lays down next to me on the bed, taking my face in his hands and just looking at me. I don't know how long we stay that way, taking each other in. Here at West Campus, it's almost worse than being at Tower and knowing I would be leaving. At least then we had hope. Hope that I would escape and he would follow.

But here… here there's not hope. We're not going anywhere.

"I love you Suki. That's all that matters," Ray whispers delicately.

Soon, his lips find mine in a sweet, affectionate kiss. His hands linger on my waist as he pulls me tight against him. I twine my fingers in his dark hair, trying to keep him as close as I possibly can.

We finally pull apart when we hear the door knob click as it opens. I look over to see an unfamiliar teacher, "You two. Boys in a girls only dormitory is strictly forbidden," he says to us, his voice unemotional and unwavering.

"Get up. You have ten minutes to hear your sentencing," the man adds. Ray pulls me off the bed, clasping my hand tightly in his as we follow the teacher. The man turns around, "No public displays of affection," he says, eyeing our hands. We quickly separate, but Ray sneaks a sweet glance at me.

We try to match the mans quickening pace as we stride through hallway after twisting hallway. Soon we arrive to a strong metal door. He presses a thumb to the scanner and Whisper's familiar voice fills the hallway as the door open, "Access granted. Welcome Sociology, Ray and Suki."

We exchange glances as we enter through the double doors, waiting to find out our future.

The staff separates Ray and I, forcing Ray on the opposite side of the room by Ian and me over by Gabe and the traitor. I narrow my eyes at her, scrutinizing every detail about the girl I thought was my best friend. She looks at me with pleading eyes, begging with her gaze for me to give her the benefit of the doubt.

But I can't. The evidence speaks for itself.

"Mr. Ian Archer," Headmaster's voice enters my thoughts, bringing my attention to the older man in front of us, "Mr. Gabriel Lexington Forrest, Ms. Suki Sato, and Mr. Ray Snider. For sneaking out of school bounds, conspiring against Tower Prep and the Program, harming school staff, holding unsanctioned meetings and deliberately withholding suspicious information about the school, you are hereby sentenced to six months at the West Campus Psychological Rehabilitation Center."

"What?" Ray and Ian yell at the same time, Ray's hands slamming down on the wooden railing in front of him so hard that he causes the whole room to shake. Teachers immediately grab the two boys in means to subdue them.

"Please escort these two to Dr. Craven for testing ." Headmaster tells he Monitors on the other side of the room, motioning towards Gabe and I. Ray's eyes go wide hearing Dr. Craven's name. "I'd like to have a few words with Mr. Archer and Mr. Snyder."

"I'm not leaving without Ray," I tell Headmaster forcefully, but two of the Monitors grab my arms, pulling me towards the exit. Ray struggles against the Monitors holding him, "Let her go!"

"Suki!" He calls after me, but the Monitor pull me out the door and towards what I have to assume is Dr. Craven's laboratory. Beakers and test tubes line the counter, the sterile lab smell hitting my nostrils and making me cringe. Large, sharp looking tools lie on a table next to two hospital beds, both with thick cuffs on the arms and towards the bottom of the bed.

The Monitors walk me over to the hospital bed, forcing me onto it. I try to struggle against them, but it's no use. They lock me onto the bed using the cuffs on both my arms and legs. As much as I struggle, I can't break loose.

"Hello again," a strangely familiar voice says, though I can't recognize where I've heard it before. But with my mimicking ability, I_ know _that I've heard it.

"Why are we here? What are you going to do to us?" Gabe asks from the bed beside me. I hadn't realized he was here with me until just now.

Dr. Craven smiles wickedly at us, before I feel a sharp pinch on my arm. Gabe and I glance at each other as black edges tinge my vision. Slowly, thought I try to fight it, the darkness takes over and I don't feel anything anymore.

* * *

**So what do you think? If there's anything you like, dislike or want added to the story, _please -I'm beggin you-_ let me know. I really want to make this story as good as it can be, so reviews are wonderful no matter if their critical or praising. :]**

**I'm going to try to update by Friday at the latest, so watch for that!**

**Living it Up, Not Giving it Up**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh guys! I'm majorly sorry I haven't updated in forever! Thank you all for being so patient as well :) I was really uninspired for a while and couldn't think of where I wanted the story to go, but I've got it all down now! **

**Anyway, enjoy chaper nine!**

**

* * *

**

**Ray's POV**

"Suki!" I shout as the Monitors pull her towards Dr. Craven's laboratory.

"Mr. Snyder," Headmaster yells, trying to quiet me. I manage to break free of the Monitors, grabbing Headmaster by the collar of his shirt and throwing him up against the wall. My strength is running purely on adrenaline now.

"If you hurt her, I swear to God I'll kill you right here, right now." I snarl. I've never actually seen Headmaster show emotion, let alone the fear that is evident in his eyes right now.

"Ray!" I hear Ian's voice from behind me, his hand on my shoulder. I turn to look behind me at my newly found ally. I see the Monitors, just standing there behind Ian, knowing that they can't restrain either of us right now.

"I'm worried about her too," Ian says, "But I'm not going to let you do this."

I glare at him, pressing Headmaster closer up against the wall, "You don't get it do you Archer?" I say, something inside of me snapping when I think of Suki, screaming and in the same unbearable pain I felt earlier, "I love her. She's my life, my world. I'm not _fucking_ going to lose her because of _him_!" I yell, shaking Headmaster.

"I get it Ray. I get how much she means to you. But you're not thinking straight right now. You need to calm down," Ian tells me soothingly.

I begin to loosen my grip on Headmaster when suddenly, a terrible sound fills the room. It's a sound I've heard only once before that makes me want to break. Suki. Screaming. I glance behind me and there she is, crying out in pain as one of the doctors tries to torture her.

"I was getting somewhere with him!" Ian yells to the Monitor who turned on the video as I hold Headmaster higher up on the wall. His breathing is becoming labored as he tries to struggle out of my grip.

I see her blackout on screen, her body going limp, spasming with whatever chemical they've injected her with in trying to get information out of her.

Seeing her like this, something snaps inside of me. Without warning, I drop Headmaster to the ground with a thud and back away, sliding to sit against the wall as Headmaster gasps for breath. I bury my face in my hands, trying to keep my emotions in check. _I will not let Archer see me cry_.

I hear Archer kneel down beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, man. She's going to be alright."

I close my eyes trying to block it out, trying to think happy thoughts, but it's no use. My whole body feels numb as the Monitors grab me, taking advantage of my moment of weakness. The drag me towards my dorm room, throwing me in there without a second thought.

And then, I wait.

**Suki's POV**

When I wake up again, I'm in my dorm room. Much like the last time, I have no memory of how I got here, only of the events beforehand. The sentencing, Dr. Craven. Ray.

I try to lift my head up, but it feels as though it's being weighed down with bricks, something trying to pound it's way through my skull. I shut my eyes to block out the bright, artificial light of the West Campus dorm room.

My thought drift from thing to thing, never really lingering on any one subject for too long. That is, until they come to something I can't ignore.

Ray.

Ray.

Ray.

My mind says his name in time with the pounding of my head. I rub my temples, trying to think back to a happier time.

_Ray and I are walking through the forest on yet another field trip for Biology. It was just pure luck that we got assigned to each other. The good thing about being out in the forest is that we don't have to hide from my friends. _

_Ray grabs my hand and smiles at me, holding the list of plants we have to identify in the other hand._

"_I can't believe how lucky I am to have you," he says to me, kissing my forehead. Before I know what's happening, I'm pressed up against a nearby tree, Ray's lips looming closer to mine. _

"_You're so beautiful," he murmurs, lips ghosting over mine. I can't take his taunting anymore as I grab his face and pull his lips to mine. I twine my fingers in his hair as the kiss deepens, his arms tightening around my waist. _

_The beeper on my PDA starts to go off, signaling that we have to go back to the school. _

"_We have to go back," he sighs, pulling away. He steps back a few feet, but I pull him back by the collar of his shirt. He smirks at me, the small smile reaching up to his chocolate brown eyes. _

"_Well" I say, my hand traveling down his chest, "I don't think they'll notice if we're a little late."_

_I pull him back to me, smiling as his lips capture mine once more._

A proverbial voice brings me out of my thoughts, "Hey Suke." I hear the door to the dorm room close and her steps come closer.

"Are you going to talk to me?" she asks quietly. I clench my jaw and shut my eyes tightly, "I thought you would have gone back to your father, traitor," I murmur.

"He's keeping me here. I guess he doesn't want me causing more trouble back at Tower right now."

I don't respond to her.

"Come on Suki. What else could I have done? He's my dad!" she pleads for me to listen to her. I manage to lift my head up, not even bothering to hide my disgust when I look at her.

"Were you ever on our side?" I ask her. She opens her mouth to speak, then shuts it again. I shake my head at her in loathing.

"What was I supposed to do?" she cries.

"Stay on our side!" I shriek, "Not tell Headmaster about us. Let us all leave. Anything but what you did!" I can feel the tears prick at my eyes and I swear to myself that I'm not going to cry.

"He told me I could see my mom," she says softly.

"So you sabotaged all of _us_ being able to see our parents? I can't believe you!"

"Please Suki. I made a mistake. You have to believe me," CJ whispers, her soft brown eyes pleading for forgiveness. I just shake my head and turn away from her. And I know that between CJ and I, nothing will ever be the same again.

* * *

**So I'm thinking maybe 4 or 5 more chapters until the end? Do you guys want me to do a sequel or just have this be one story on it's own? **

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of the chapter! I'm going to try to update this as soon as possible, so please be patient! **

**Life not Strife,**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So its been a while since my last update, so I'm just gonna cut straight to the story. Enjoy chapter eleven!**

* * *

We've been at West Campus for nearly two months when Ian finally breaks. Walking into the small cafeteria area, he slams his breakfast tray down on the table, startling Ray, Gabe and I. CJ looks up from her spot at the table a few feet away from ours and I make sure not to meet her gaze. None of us have forgiven her for what she's done.

"I can't take this," Ian tells us all, sliding into his usual seat next to Gabe and across from Ray. As usual, Ian and Gabe don't think that Ray and I notice as their hands find each other's under the table. But that's a whole other story.

Meanwhile, as Ian and Gabe grow closer, Ray and I seem to be drifting farther and farther apart. Things… they're not exactly as good as they were at Tower. We've been getting into fights over the most stupid, minuscule things. I don't even know how this happened. It just seems like West Campus is changing both of us, and its not for the better.

"We're getting out of here. I don't know how, I don't know when, but we're getting out," Ian states, quietly in hopes that Whisper 120 won't hear.

"Not possible. We can't get past Whisper's security. I've tried to crack the code a million times, but it keeps changing. It's like they know what I'm thinking before I've even run the scanner," I tell them all. I glance over to CJ, seeing her focusing intently on our group. Reading us no doubt.

"We'll find a way Suke," Ray assures me.

I roll my eyes, "Because you all know _so _much about computers."

"Suke…" he starts.

"What Ray?" I say much harsher than I intended to.

"I'm just trying to help," he tells me, voice rising a bit in agitation. I clench my teeth to keep from yelling in frustration.

"Well, when you figure out how to hack Whisper let me know. Because you sure as hell aren't doing anything to help us right now Mr. Macho."

Ray slams his hands down on the table, grabbing his tray and standing, "You know what Suki? I give up. Let me know when you don't want to act like an bratty child."

Some strange feeling tinges inside of me when he says this. I'm not sure if it's annoyance or anger or something else entirely. It's foreign and uninvited into my system, like a parasite causing all my agitation. All I know is that it isn't me.

Yet I can't seem to control the livid words spilling out of my mouth.

"Me? Look who's talking. You know, you haven't said anything remotely nice to me in the past two weeks. It's always, 'How are we going to get out?' and 'Have you got the codes yet?' You haven't even bothered to find out anything about how I'm doing in this God awful place. You don't even seem to care. I'm your girlfriend for God's sake!"

Ray stares at me, gripping the edge of the table. The metal counter starts to bend under his grasp and I can see his other hand clenching and unclenching in an angry fashion.

"You are so _fucking_ self absorbed! I'm sorry for thinking of other people. I'm sorry I haven't been paying enough attention to Princess Suki. I wasn't aware that the world revolved around you every fucking moment." He yells. At this point, Ian is standing, measuring out the situation and trying to decide if he should jump in to stop us.

"Go screw yourself, Ray, because I don't care anymore. I don't care about us. I don't care about you."

"Fine. Fine! I'm done with all this bullshit! You don't care about us anymore? Then there is no us." he yells, slamming his tray back down on the table, denting the metal top, and storming out of the cafeteria leaving a silent and shocked room in his wake. I let out a huff, sitting back down in my chair, gazing at the boys who look back at me with incredulous expressions.

"Don't. Say. A. Word."

**Ray's POV**

I can't believe I just ended it with her.

Why am I such an idiot!

I run my hands through my hair, swearing under my breath. I sigh, letting out my frustration through a punch to a local wall. The loud crunch of breaking plaster and wood crumbles under my hand as a hole forms. Again, I swear.

"Are you okay?" a voice comes from behind me. I spin around, seeing CJ looking at me with a sorrowful expression. I scoff, rolling my eyes and walking down the hall again.

"So you're not going to talk to me either?" she calls. I wave away her comment with a shake of my head. She doesn't relent on trying to get me to talk to her.

"Wait," I hear her call from behind me. I turn, annoyance plain on my face, "What if I told you I knew a way out?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! It just had to be done :) And I know Ray and Suki are kinda OOC, but I was aiming to show how much West Campus had changed them. Don't worry though, they're not completely over yet ;)**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Hugs not Drugs,**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


	11. Author's Note Please Read!

**Authors Note**

**Okay, I know it's been a few months since I last updated, so I want to know if anyone still wants me to continue this story? If you do, let me know in the reviews, if not, it's okay, let me know in the reviews anyway. :) I have an idea of where I'd like to take this, but if no one is interested in Tower Prep or my story anymore, then I think it would be more beneficial to my own writing to work on some new pieces and projects to post on this site (and to submit to my school's literary magazine... which I got published in again this year!). **

**This isn't about me getting "hits" or "reviews," I just want to know if it will be worth it to both my wonderful readers and yes, to myself to continue this particular project. Shoot me a review or a private message and let me know :)  
**

**ALSO, I've changed my pen name from "DreamerLoverWriter" to "lumosinthedark." I just like the sound of my new pen name more than the old. But don't worry, I'm still the same writer I was before!  
**

**I love all my fabulous readers for taking time to read my story whether or not I decide to continue it.  
**

**Forever your humble writer,  
**

**~lightinthedark  
**


End file.
